


Dark Link x Reader ~My Kingdom Needs a 'Hero'~

by Hyrule_Historia



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrule_Historia/pseuds/Hyrule_Historia
Summary: You kingdom of Mapruiterra has been in debt for two years, all of your people unaware. Hyrule was patient for a long-waited time, but action had to be taken. On that night, the man your people rumored about arrived, and took your palace by the hand through a long, dangerous battle against Hyrule. His red eyes swept you away, his deep voice luring you in. You knew you parents had left you a tough future to cross, and he was holding your hand.





	

  
  
               You stared at the man in front of you, his hands clasped together in a praying position. "Please princess! I'll do anything for rupees! I need to support my starving family!" He pleaded, his dark chocolate eyes forming tears. You gave a nonchalant shake of your head and signaled for him to move on, not interested in his offer. His weeping quickly died out and turned into seething, his fists bawled up. He was truly distraught about his families situation, and he wasn't about to give up so easily. "How dare you neglect one of your people! A citizen is begging for some of your money when you have an abundance of it, yet you still refuse?! You don't deserve to be our princess!" He screamed out, catching the attention of the residents around him.   
  
  
  
                You calmly stared back at him and gave him the response he didn't desire. "It's my money to keep, I do what I need to. I don't have to help you. Now stop wasting my time." He stubbornly refused, a glare apparent in his eyes. "You'll see 'princess,' one day, you'll get what you deserve." He sternly spoke, and with that, he retreated. A small frown formed on your face, seeing as how all of your peoples' attention has been turned to you. They were all a mix, some filled with hatred, and others showing understanding of your predicament. Yes, it was a tad bit disheartening to reject a desperate plea from one of your people, but in the end it had to be done.   
  
  
  
                Everyone eventually went back to their own business, slowly forgetting the scene that recently occurred. With one last glance at the town, you turned on your heels and entered back into your castle. You had spent most of your days isolated within your fortress to practice sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat. Your village mostly took care of itself, the people of the town are hard-working and dedicated. Since your town didn't need much, you tend to forget they're even there. Since the people didn't depend on you so much, you had the freedom to do as you please. When you thought of 'do as you please,' it mostly meant dealing with the major issue you inherited from your parents.   
  
  
                A long while ago your mother and father sent your towns' small army to claim land from the far-away Hyrule, which ended up in misery. They became in debt to Hyrules' rulers for the damages they caused, but since your town was rather small and didn't have much money to begin with, it all spiraled out of control. Your parents couldn't handle the burden of taking care of the finances, so when you were at the age of fifteen, they vanished from the kingdom and made you become the new ruler without your decision to be made, since that was your responsibility. Ever since then, you grew into a strong leader, but not one fitted to rule as a princess. A princess's job was to show kindness and trust to their people, and to always show them respect. But you on the other hand, completely shut them out. You let them do as they desire, with only some say in the matters.   
  
  
  
              But everyone knew that you could protect them for the most part, you weren't reckless like your parents, 'nor did you desire for more power and land like they did. The only problem you had was the amount of Rupees your kingdom owed. Contradicting to what the man said, you  _didn't_  have an abundance of Rupees, you only had several hundred thousand, but owed Hyrule a majority of it. So you were on a tight budget, and there wasn't any options. Of course, you tried taxing the people more, but that caused an outrage, so you had to lower it. Nobody knew of the issue, and you planned on keeping it that way.   
  
  
                You painstakingly tried to think of ways to solve the crisis, but nothing appeared to work. Once the citizens started growing suspicious, you had to back down. But they didn't drop completely, there was still a subtle raise from the previous prices. But it was never enough, since every month that your kingdom didn't pay Hyrule back, they would raise the expense. Your hatred for the kingdom of Hyrule slowly rose to the surface, the raise every month fueling it. You tried to restrain your rage, but it always came off as being aloof. In the end, it winded up making your people spread rumors. Sometimes you wondered what they truly thought of you though, but it wasn't your top priority on what they thought, you have to do what's necessary.  
  
  
                The sound of footsteps echoed through the empty halls as you strolled through the corridor. The walls were painted wine red with a grey carpet adorning the floor. The dozens of rooms inside the castle all had fancy wooden doors with silver door knobs. Your room is located in the top floor of the citadel, it's the biggest one that it contained. It also had a large window in one of the walls so you could have a view of the kingdom any time you want to see it. But most of the time you covered your window with curtains for privacy. After trudging up many flights of stairs you entered into your room, which was the exact same way you left it. With a few step taken, you lied down onto your bed. The wine-red silk sheets enveloped you, a relaxing sensation dominating your stress. It was rare that you gave yourself the chance to rest, but you felt like it was well deserved. With your final thoughts, you fell off into a deep slumber.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
              When night dawned upon the town, a man cloaked in ebony had been spoken to have arrived at the town on a black horse, his eyes were rumored to be as red as rubies, and a silky voice that could sweep any woman off her feet. The man was riding his stallion, his piercing cherry-red orbs looking into the eyes of the people he could see. The few words he voiced hypnotized everybody he spoke to. Ever since that night, the people of the small town would always hide within their homes in hopes that the mysterious man would return, since they desperately thought that he could be the one to transform their small, weak kingdom into a vast and powerful one. His mysterious aspect he had lured people in, the way his eyes seemed to magically stand out from the rest intrigued everyone, and the way he could lure the residents in with just looking into his eyes.   
  
  
  
               Some claimed to have seen him use magic, some even claim to have seen him with huge wallets stuffed with shining silver rupees, and a few say that they saw him  _with you._  It all seemed like a lie, a fib to tell in hopes of fulfilling their dreams of luxury and power. But in the end you shrugged it off as a fable, and paid no attention to the story. But there was one man who had a true occurance to tell, but not from a person whom you'd want to hear it from. The same man whom begged you for Rupees, the one who looked up to you, but you shunned him. Now he had a story to contribute, and now you had to listen to him. But as stubborn as he was, he refused to speak of his encounter without charging you. You didn't truly blame him though, you would be pissed off at helping a higher-up when they disrespected you, and you _definetly_ wouldn't want to help them. With the debt on your mind and worry over your people mixing together, the most you offered was a simple yellow rupee, which seemed to make him grateful none-the-less.   
  
  
  
               "The man was holding an piece of paper, he seemed to be re-reading it a lot. I didn't get a glimpse of what it said though." He stated, his eyes never leaving the shiny, yellow rupee in the palm of his hand. "Um, anything else?" You asked disappointingly, at-least hoping that you didn't just give away a small amount of Rupees that you need. "The only other thing I can recall is that there seemed to be a ruby stuck onto the back of the paper, but that seems irrelevant." A sigh emitted from you, giving him a simple nod of the head. You honestly thought what everybody was saying is just a tall tale. But nonetheless, you had to investigate anyways, or they would feel like you were a good-for-nothing ruler.


End file.
